


Calculating events

by icemakestars



Series: NaNoWriMo Shorts (Fairy Tail) [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adorable, Also fluff, F/M, Fluff, maths is hard, mindless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Zeref is bored in a maths lesson that is far too easy for him... but he is not the only one who finds the work simple, and Zeref is interested in the only person who can match him intellectually.





	

**One:**  

The clocked ticked on the wall, obnoxiously loud in the cramped space, hardly big enough for 17 students to fit. Zeref mindlessly batted his pen against the textbook in front of him, its pages shiny and without blemish; new editions, and expensive ones at that. It was the first lesson of the year, and he was already bored. Further Maths at A Level was hardly the most riveting of subjects, but that wasn't what forced the air out of Zeref's lungs in an exasperated sigh; the issue was, he already /knew/ this information. He thought that this subject would be more challenging than ordinary Maths, but as the teacher droned on, scratching down introductory notes on her white board and purposefully ignoring the hushed babbled of chatter from her students, Zeref knew he had been mistaken.  

Zeref was also regretting his position in the room, which was close enough to the teacher's desk that his toes would touch the dusty wooden edge if he stretched his legs enough. This was a problem for him, because the teacher was still trying to gain the interest of her pupils. Her eyes were hopefully scanning the room, finding the people who were paying attention and directing the majority of the lesson on them. She seemed to focus on Zeref, who although bored, was obviously paying attention, and someone who appeared to sitting behind him, on his left. The teacher tried to make eye contact with Zeref again to assure herself that he was listening, but he ducked his head back down in time, staring at his pen and nothing else. Meeting someone's eyes was a sign of trust, something Zeref did not do often.  

When her back was turned, Zeref chanced a glance at the board. The numbers written on it were all wrong. Zeref sighed. 

"And so the differentiation is-"  

"Ummm- excuse me? I think you may have used the wrong power in the third equation, because I believe that the answer is actually 24." A voice chimed up, uncertain but steady. Zeref was impressed that somebody else had noticed the mistake. Years of being the most intelligent person in the group had made him arrogant, and he never expected to meet someone who could match him. 

"Oh, I see. You're correct. So if we substitute the new power in and ignore the last equation, writing it out again, the answer is 24." The teacher- Zeref wished he had caught her name- corrected her mistake on the board, and Zeref turned to face the girl who could follow this challenging equation. 

She seemed younger than most, possibly due to the roundness of her smiling cheeks, or maybe because of the way her legs swung from their chair, not quite long enough to reach the floor. Her blonde hair was barely subdued by a singular clip, and strands puffed out erratically from various angles and places. Her grin was toothy, her eyes alive and focused when they met Zeref's. The colour astounded him; he did realise that eyes could be that green, or that beautiful. 

Not knowing what else to do, Zeref nodded his approval at her response, which she reciprocated with an eager bobbing of her head. As she straightened up, her face tensed and contorted, brow raising and mouth widening until she sneezed loudly into the palm of her hand. The sound was endearing, and caused a dainty shade of red to spread from her cheeks to down her slender, pale neck. Embarrassedly, the girl grabbed a tissue from the side of her satchel and dabbed hurriedly at her face with it, no longer willing to interact with Zeref. 

Turning back to face the dire lesson, Zeref smiled gently down at his pen, placing it down and stretching out his long fingers. Maybe Further Maths would not be so bad, after all.  

 


End file.
